The Breakdown
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Tia has a breakdown...but just how far do things go? Warning: contains Slash. Do not read if you don't like or if you are very young. M Rated one-shot. Part 2 coming soon.


**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Warning: contains slash! Do NOT read or review if you do not like. Young readers should beware.**

**The Breakdown**

Tia sat there curled up in a ball on her bed; her eyes black from no sleep with the only light in the room seeking in from the moon through her patio doors with the blinds wide open. She sat there gazing into space, her mind light years away but her troubles remained one step ahead of her.

Rocket was the first to notice that some things were troubling her. It had all started when she began to snap at him for no reason which Rocket tried to ignore as he thought it would pass. But it continued and also got worse with her cancelling dates at the last minute or refusing to even go out when he asked. He didn't question her until she refused to sleep with him but he only received a snap saying she was fine which Rocket disagreed with; causing an argument to develop. She had stormed off signalling the end but kept herself out of Rocket's life for a week making Rocket worry about her everyday and he had tried to call her but she refused to answer.

Finally she answered but things for them were anything but the same and this was all down to Tia. They both knew. One night though, a heated argument between them signalled the end for their 'perfect' relationship.

_'...I don't know how you feel anymore! You keep brushing me off and I've tried to fix it and help you but you continue to brush me off! I don't think I put up with that anymore!' Rocket yelled, making Tia snap. _

_'Well if that's how you feel Rocket then maybe we should break-up!' Tia yelled back before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

That's where it ended and Rocket had tried all he could to get her to talk to him and even asked her to try again but she ignored him completely and slowly his number of phone calls to her everyday was decreasing. But Tia was lost without him and was distraught over the break-up for the simple reason she had caused it and was now too afraid to go back despite herself.

The next to notice her struggles was darling Mei. Tia would never forget how her crystal blue eyes looked at her with deep concern as she asked her best friend what was going on. That picture would haunt Tia's mind for however much longer she lived. Tia first found herself distancing herself from Mei whilst out with Mei and a few of her friends that she grew up with to town. It wasn't that Tia didn't get on with the girls, it was more that they were fashionable like Mei and had great self-confidence; both points that Tia seemed to lack in and Tia had always struggled to interact in groups and get on with new people. Even with Mei there, it made no difference so with Tia's personal problems there, out came Tia's monstrous side that she did not want to unveil. She began to snap at the girls and bitch about them behind their backs and soon she began to ignore them completely except for Mei. But with this came consequences and for Tia those consequences were having to listen to stuck-up, fashionable girls laughing and pointing and bitching about her. She shouldn't have let it get to her but it did which caused her distance and eventual end of friendship with Mei.

_'...you're not the only friend in my life and I don't appreciate you going off behind their backs!' Mei exclaimed angrily as their fight hit boiling point. _

_'Me? Have you seen the way they've been treating me? I don't care who they are; they're the biggest load of backstabbing bitches I've ever met!' Tia yelled out of anger and Mei had had enough of Tia's outbursts. _

_'If that's what you think of my friends Tia, then I think it best if we weren't,' Mei said firmly before hastily leaving the room. _

Mei wasn't like Rocket and neither of the two girls had spoken or even looked at each other in a week.

Tia had pushed another person out of her life. And it was all her fault.

However, Tia's problems didn't stop there for her. She soon had a falling out with the rest of the team making her an outcast and forcing Aarch to start reconsidering Tia's place on the team. Once again, all her fault.

She was not on great terms with Simbai or Clamp either and she sadly was not speaking to Norata and Keira as she felt uncomfortable to do so after breaking up with their son. Tia was completely alone and once again, she blamed herself.

But the falling out that had affected the teen the most was with her governess, Stella. At the start of Tia's personality changes, Stella was the only person unaffected as Tia was open to Stella about her problems and they understood each other so talking to Stella was Tia's break. But when she fell out with Rocket, Mei and the rest of the team, Stella became overly concerned and Tia began to feel trapped. Tia didn't have anywhere to go anymore and release herself as every time she brought up the subject, Stella would bring it on to Rocket or Mei in particular and one day, Tia just snapped.

_'You don't understand anything Stella! You like to think you do because you want to have the life I have well, you don't! It's my life and I choose how to run it!' Tia yelled and Stella consult speak for a few minutes._

_'Tia...you have to stop all this. You're letting it get to you dear-'_

_'Enough Stella! I don't need you to tell me what to do anymore! I don't want you in my life anymore!' Stella looked at the young teen for a few seconds before turning to leave, a single tear streaking down her cheek which Tia never failed to notice. _

Tia had just pushed away the one person she could confide in leaving her now trapped in her own black hole. Every person she ever loved had been pushed out of her life by her leaving her alone. Except for two people.

Her parents-the root of her problems.

They had come to an understanding with their daughter thanks to Rocket but keeping that understanding began to become difficult when her parents began to take advantage of Tia's spotlight. They were Diplomats so they were well-known but having a daughter famous in her own right was a bonus to any Diplomats. Tia's parents were now at the top and wanted to stay there but without Tia and the buzz more on Akillian rather than the Obia Moon, they could not do so. So without realising what they were doing, they began to use Tia's spotlight to stay out there with turning up at interviews with the press, TV interviews, photo shoots and football training and spent most of their time on Akillian working rather than spending time with Tia which used to be the main reason her parents would come to Akillian. Tia tried to let it pass at first but they began to intervene more and more making Tia feel used and unloved. Tia didn't like the spotlight but she was starting to fall into her parents shadows which she didn't want, Tia was her own self but her parents were taking that away from her. The frustration started to build and when her parents started to ask what interviews she had planned the next day whilst eating dinner; that frustration was released into anger.

_'Why should I tell you? It's supposed to be mug interview and you're just going to get involved!' she yelled but what her Mum said next really made her hit the roof. _

_'Tia, we only want to know so we can go and support you-'_

_'SUPPORT ME?' Tia screamed as she stood up with the chair skidding and falling under her. 'You really should stop talking bullshit Mum because it isn't very diplomatic.' With that, Tia turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. _

It didn't stop there however despite Tia's outburst and it began to affect Tia more and more everyday with her only confiding in Stella and snapping at everyone else but as her parents got worse, so did Tia's snapping which resulted in fall outs with everyone she loved and a fall out with Stella, leaving her with no one to talk to. The only people left in her life now were her parents who hadn't noticed her fall outs but noticed the minimum number of public activities she was going to, even when the team were. But her parents went anyways, thinking that Tia needed rest and not even noticing the down look in the team's eyes or the bags that often hung from Rocket's eyes from no sleep. Her parents didn't even know they broke up.

So as Tia sat there in a ball, alone with the pain eating her up inside and the voice screaming inside her growing louder and louder. It had been screaming at her when fighting with Rocket and Mei. It had been screaming at her when she started bitching about Mei's friends. It had been screaming at her through her other fall outs and it had been screaming at her when she fell out with Stella. Ever since then, it had been screaming non-stop and Tia just wanted it to stop. She just wanted everything to go back to how they used to be. But she couldn't go back. And this didn't help Tia at all.

She began to sob, shaking from the cold she felt running through body. She didn't fell the best anymore; all she could feel was the cold every hour of everyday. She was gasping for air to; she had been struggling to breathe properly so often lately. She found the screaming getting louder and louder in her head making her cover her ears as if it would stop but it continued to get louder. Visions of everyone she had lost past through her mind like a slideshow making it difficult for Tia to see straight or hell even think. The tension in her body continued to increase dramatically to the point where she couldn't take it anymore.

'STOP!' she screamed as she fired everything on her bedside locker to the ground making the jolly photo of her and Rocket smash into little pieces on the ground. She forced herself to the bathroom and almost collapsed but leaned on the door frame to help keep her balance before rushing her way over to the sink. Breathing heavily, she began pulling things off the shelf in the bathroom as she tried to fine something to end her pain and stop the screaming. All she wanted was for it to stop.

She found nothing making let out an annoyed scream before she stumbled her way back into the bathroom and over to her desk, remembering an incident that had occurred two weeks ago.

_Tia carefully gripped the handle of the knife as she sat on the edge of her bed. Hesitantly, she placed the blade against her wrist when a flashing image of Stella popped in her mind making her jump and drop the knife to the floor. She began to breathe heavily as she tried to realise what she had almost done to herself as she picked the knife off the floor and threw it in to her desk drawer._

When that happened, Tia had Stella. Now she had no one. She began rustling through her desk drawer to try and find it but ended up toppling everything over on the floor. She got down on her knees as she threw the drawer across the room and started looking through all the stuff on the floor when finally; she found what she was looking for. She picked it up and the voices in her head were screaming at her to stop but all Tia wanted was the pain to end and the screaming to stop. She had no other choice.

She grasped the knife in her hand as she meant back against the bed and without hesitation, pressed the blade to her wrist. Taking a moment's breath, the screaming in her head continued to get louder and louder when Tia snapped. Starting to panic, she shut her eyes before embedding the knife to wrist and slashed it across. Tia could almost hear the voices choke as the blade pierced her skin and stop dead as she slashed the blade across her wrist.

Breaking down, Tia flung the blooded knife on the floor with the blood from her wrist trickling down her hand. Tears began to flow like a waterfall though she felt no pain. She felt nothing, only the cold.

Falling sideways and onto the floor, Tia curled herself up in to a ball and cried. Cold, lost and alone...

**My mood has been off lately, I needed to sort of lock it away. The beginning was my original idea and then somehow, the ending came out of it. Anyways, am not overly happy with it. I think something's missing. Opinions would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
